


Since We Were Young

by MiraculousPenta



Series: Leen's Maribat One-Shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Maribat Secret Santa, Maribat Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPenta/pseuds/MiraculousPenta
Summary: Maribat Secret Santa 2020
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Leen's Maribat One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Since We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysNis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysNis/gifts).



It was Christmas Eve at the Wayne Manor. Everyone and I mean everyone, was there. Clark Kent, Diana Prince, Hal Jordan, Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Bart Allen, Arthur Curry, J'onn J'onzz, Roy Harper, Garfield Logan, Artemis Crock, Wally West, Megan Morse, Conner Kent, Kaldur'ahm, Kara Danvers, Rachel Roth, Koriand'r Gra-. You know what, you get the idea. It was a big celebration, and everyone was smiling.

Well... Not everyone. There was one particular boy who was just, sitting in a corner, with his phone, scowling. Who was this boy? Damian, Damian Wayne. Or Damian Al-Ghul, your choice.

Now, it's not like everyone forgot about him, oh, no. In fact, his eldest brother _("Adopted brother!!")_ was trying to coax him into joining the jolly festivities. His attempts, however, remain fruitless.

"Come on, Dami. You can't sit there all night," Richard John 'Dick' Grayson, the boy's older brother said trying to coax him into joining them. "Tt, I refuse to play your silly games, Grayson," Damian said scowling. Dick just sighed, "At least join in tomorrow's Secret Santa Dami? Please? For your niece, Mar'i?" 'Insolent, he knows I can't say no to her,' the youngest Wayne thought. "Fine," he finally said, "For her only." Dick smiled, knowing that the boy couldn't say no to his 5-year-old daughter.

So... Given that interaction, his family didn't forget about him. And it's not like he doesn't celebrate Christmas. No, that isn't it. Other than the fact that he doesn't like socializing, it was that he missed her, December 25th was more than Christmas for them after all.

**~Flashback~**

8 year old Damian was on a mission. A mission to NOT fall for an adorable little girl. Her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Sure, she was his betrothed, but that doesn't mean that he has to fall for her charms. He must admit that he admires her, she is strong, clever, and quick witted too. But no, he simply can't fall for her charms.

Marinette is the heiress of the Order of the Guardians. They were betrothed for two reasons. 1) The League of Shadows refused to have an enemy that could be of a hindrance to their ways and 2) they needed a way that could not be broken. Damian doesn't hate her, on fact he find her presence 'adequate' in Damian language. They would play pranks on some members of the shadows, on their mentors, or anyone really.

At age 9, they were officially bonded by the powers of the Lazarus pit, this day, in particular, was December 25th. (They didn't even know Christmas had existed). Although none of them could understand why they needed to do this, they were best friends, they love each other till their deaths, but they did it anyway. When Deathstroke attacked at age ten, their parents brought them to two different places. They lost touch. They remember each other. After all, they are bonded, they have faith they will see each other again.

**~Currently in Paris~**

Marinette was really nervous. She wouldn't stop pacing. She had managed to find Damian because Chloe had shown her a picture of him. Damian Wayne. That was his name now, no longer Damian Al-Ghul. He was also Robin apparently, Batman's son, which would make Bruce Wayne, Batman, and his family the rest of Gotham's vigilantes. She wasn't as surprised as she should be if she was honest, she does have 19 gods in her bedroom. But back to the point, she was nervous because she had sent Damian a packet. She doesn't know if he will like it or if he will even open it. May the miracles of Christmas be on her side today.

**~The Next Day in the Wayne Manor~**

Damian was up early in the morning already heading downstairs only to see his niece shaking the presents under the tree. A soft smile appeared on his face, "What are you doing Mar'i?" "Noooooooooothing..." He chuckled, "Nothing? Really?" He guided his niece down to the dining room where they found her father. "Merry Christmas!" Dick said walking towards the two. "Merry Christmas Daddy!" the little girl answered running to hug him. Soon people started filling in the dining room shouting _Merry Christmas_ to one another and taking a seat at the big table. Once they all ate the breakfast Alfred had prepared for them, they walked to the living room where they all sat down.

On the table, there was a fishbowl filled with foam balls and rolled up pieces of paper to decide who gets to open their presents first. Everyone got a turn and in the end, they all got their presents, including Alfred. But there was still one more present under the tree. It was an approximately 5 by 5 cm box wrapped in paper with ladybugs and cat paws forming a pattern. Damian's eyes widen at the symbol at the top of the box. _The symbol of the Order of the Miraculous._ The gift was addressed to him and he had a vague guess who it was from. He unconsciously traced the symbol tears holding back tears. "Damian!" Jon's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Are you going to open it?" Everyone was shocked at the fact that a gift could get such a reaction out of Damian and waited impatiently.

Damian slowly ripped the wrapping and took out the contents inside. It was a flash disc, a smaller hexagonal box, and a letter. Damian opened the letter first. _'_ _It is from her'_ he thought noticing the familiar handwriting that he hasn't seen in years. He started reading it out loud.

**My Dearly Beloved Dove,**

**Hi, it's me. I know we haven't seen each other in years but I do hope you still remember me. Can you believe the only reason I found out you are alive and healthy is because my best friend decided to shove a picture of you in my face. I ought to thank her. Damian Wayne huh? It seems no matter where you are you always have some sort of power following you. Who am I kidding? You were born to rule, whether it be the league or anything else. And yes, I do know of your nightly escapades. Told you I'd recognize you anywhere. Anyway, how are you doing? You have no idea how much I want to just jump on a plane and fly to you right now. Or even teleport there with Kaalki. I hope you like my gift. It isn't the fanciest but I do hope it meets your standards. I added my phone number and address in the box if you want to reconnect. I hope you do but it is completely your choice dove. I miss you so much, Damian. You are forever and always in my heart. Oh and,** **عيد زواج سعيد حبي** **, happy anniversary my love.** ****

**Sincerely,**  
**Your beloved betrothed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

Tears fell off Damian's face slowly as he took the flash disc and plugged it into a nearby computer. There was a single video on it. He played it and an angelic voice filled the room as pictures alter on the screen along with a video of a girl singing and playing the piano.

**I found a love for me  
Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a boy, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me**

Both could and would agree if someone they met in a less than fortunate situation.

**'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine**

  
At age eight, they had known that they love each other and will never fall out of it.

**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms**

**Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight**

  
Damian remembered the day they got betrothed. _'She did look more angelic than normally. Which is really hard if I'm being honest.'_

**Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know  
He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home  
I found a lover, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own**

The boy blushed at what the song was implying, yet he couldn't help but agree that he wanted it. He had pictured it more than once.

**We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be your girl, you'll be my man  
I see my future in your eyes**

It's true, she still holds his heart, even in all eight years apart.

**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
**

**I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And he looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight**

  
_'What did I ever do to deserve you, Angel?'_ he thought. A small part of his brain said he doesn't but he ignores it. His hands were gliding over the oh so familiar box as everyone was once again staring at him. Tim was about to say something but was quickly shushed by Alfred and everyone else. Dick just scooched closer to his brother. As soon as Damian opened the box, the bright green glow blinded everyone that was in the room. "KID!" a flying cat-like figure screamed flying to hug his cheek. "Hey, Plagg. Good to see you again," Damian replied before asking, "Is it true? Is she really alive? Did she really give this to me?" "Of course she is kid," Plagg smiled fondly, "I won't let anyone hurt _my_ kid. But if it eases you, I can send a message for her to teleport here." Damian looked stunned.

"Wouldn't that be an abuse to the horse miraculi?" he asked. "Pish posh, it wouldn't be besides everyone already misse-" Plagg was cut off by a female voice, "Kaalki! What do you think you are doing!?" Damian froze again, he'd recognize that angelic voice anywhere. He glanced behind everyone in the room and soon enough he saw a small figure with midnight blue hair stepping out of a portal trying to catch a flying horse-like creature. "I had to do something about your non-stop pacing guardian," the creature replied. Before the girl could get a word out Damian spoke and the room froze, "Beloved?"

The girl froze, "Dami-, Dove? Damian?" When Damian nodded the girl ran towards him, both enveloped each other in hugs, holding onto each other like their life depended on it. After eight years of being apart, fate had decided they deserved to see each other again. When they pulled apart, tears were clearly evident. "I missed you so much" "Me too, beloved." They pulled each other in for their first kiss.

**Bonus:**

"So let me get this straight," Bruce said, "You have been betrothed to this girl-" "Marinette," Damian said. "Right, Marinette, ever since you were nine years old and then Deathstroke attacked causing the both of you having to go different ways and didn't stay in contact." "Yes" "And you were betrothed to her because she is the heir to some organization that protects magical jewelry that is more powerful than the lantern rings." "Hey!" "It's the truth Jordan. Anyway, all of these things had happened and you decided it wasn't necessary for me to learn that I have a daughter in law?"

"Is that really what you think of first after all the craziness that Lil' D told us?"

"Shut up, I wasn't there for my son's wedding."

"Technically it was only a betrothal ceremony, Father."

**Bonus 2:**

"Are they really going to act as if none of us are here?" Clark said incredulously even if he already knew the answer.

"Yup."

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Definitely."

"Thanks captain obvious."

"I thought you were a detective."

"Should we stay here or leave them be?"

"I feel like we should leave but I want to watch."

"Same," everyone agreed as they simultaneously decided to stay."

**Author's Note:**

> As you can clearly see, I struggle writing 2000 words. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


End file.
